


Rock Me Gently

by Darkangel3198



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Night Stands, Rock Stars, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel3198/pseuds/Darkangel3198
Summary: What will happen when Myrcella came face to face with her celebrity crush?





	Rock Me Gently

 

Myrcella was beyond excited. She was attending a Freefolk concert that night at a local bar. Cella had attended the band in concert twice before, but this would be the first time she would be 21 at a bar concert. Drinking + lively bar + extraordinary music... Oh, the trouble she could get in to!  
  
Cella looked at herself in the mirror. "Not bad..." she thought to herself. In fact, she thought she looked rather desirable. She was 5'5 with striking green eyes, long blonde hair and a thin yet curvy body. She wore a snug black tank top that showed off her cleavage and a short denim skirt that hugged her curves. She completed the ensemble with silver "Fuck Me" heels and dark eye shadow fitting for a rock concert. Not the smartest thing to wear to a place that would undoubtedly include a mosh pit, but hey, she had to look good!  
  
After all, she wants Jon to notice her. Jon Snow was the lead singer of Freefolk and SUPER hot! He was tall but not so tall with dark, shoulder-length curling hair and the most alluring eyes that seemed to look right into your soul. Dark, sexy and mysterious... what more could a girl want? But alas, Cella wasn't kidding herself. She knew the odds of a rock star falling in love (or lust) with a girl from her small college town were not good. And even if the guys in the band were seeking a little sex to go with their rock and roll, there would be plenty of competition! Even though Cella was gorgeous, she was sure there would be girls there that would do ANYTHING to be with Jon. Could she bring herself to do anything?  
  
For the present, Jon was just a celebrity crush for Cella, not to mention the object of her fantasies whenever she found herself in bed with a vibrator between her thighs... She looked at the poster of Jon on her wall and began to remember all the nights with her vibrator. As she remembered her fingers idly traced down her breast and around her nipple. She would imagine his big, strong hands grabbing at her breasts as he kissed her passionately. They would find themselves tumbling down onto the bed in his tour bus, unable to control their passion as they ripped each other's clothes off...  
  
*BEEP* Cella snapped out of her fantasy as she heard a car honk. Jeyne was here to pick her up from the concert! She had lost track of time. She quickly ran to the bathroom to clean up the hot wetness that was now dripping down her thigh. She looked in the mirror and saw how flushed her face had become. Oh well, natural blush, right? She did one last look over, making sure everything else was perfect, and then ran out of her apartment with butterflies in her stomach.

 

* * *

  
  
The concert was turning out to be the best one ever. Cella was having the time of her life. The opening band was actually really good for a change, all her friends were there, and the fact that she was being bought drinks left and right didn't hurt! With a mixed drink in hand, Cella made her way to the front of the balcony looking down over the stage just as the lights dimmed. All of a sudden a guitar rift broke through the silence, the lights came up and the crowd went wild! There they were... There he was... The band began to play, and Cella was taken away by the music. She danced and sang along with everyone else. The group downstairs threw themselves against each other as they moshed to the rock songs. The people upstairs, the "21 and over" crowd, all pressed up against the balcony railing, drinking, and singing. After several fast songs, the rest of the band left the stage, leaving Jon alone with his guitar. He began singing Jenny of the Oldstones. His greatest hit so far that had reached over a billion views on Youtube. Not to forget it was Cella's favorite.  
  
The crowd moved and swayed as the song carried on. Some even teared up listening to the beautifully haunting song. Then Jon looked up. He looked up at HER! He smiled at her as he sang and she smiled back despite the tears dripping down her eyes, her stomach doing somersaults. She turned to see if any of her friends had noticed but they all had the same stupid smile on their faces and were looking down at the stage. They all thought the smile was for them. Cella realized he was just looking at the crowd upstairs, not at her directly. She felt slightly dejected as the song finished and the lights went down. But, it had been an amazing night, so she perked back up as they made their way out of the bar.  
  
As Jeyne and Cella started to exit the building, a big hand caught Jeyne by the arm.  
  
"Hey! Get your hands off of me creep!" Jeyne shouted. Cella turned to help her friend and came face to face with a VERY big, bald guy in a black wife beater.  
  
"Easy, baby," the big guy grumbled, "I just wanted to stop you before you left. I'm one of the bodyguards for the band. Robb noticed you and was wondering if you wanted a backstage pass?"  
  
"Oh my god! I totally do! Oh, Cella, can you believe this?" Jeyne squealed.  


* * *

  
Fifteen minutes later Cella stood alone in the parking lot. "Backstage pass my ass!" she cursed. Jeyne and Robb, the guitar player of the band, were not backstage. They were, in fact, in one of the band's tour buses doing God knows what (though Cella could imagine). After the security guard had approached them, Cella and Jeyne were lead to the back entrance of the bar where the buses were parked. Jeyne was led into a tour bus, and Cella was left in the dust. Not that she was too angry with Jeyne... After all, if it was Jon who asked her "backstage," wouldn't she leave Jeyne just as fast?  
  
The answer was yes. But currently, Cella was not in the best of moods. She was cold and starting to get a little creeped out by being alone in a dark parking lot. The door of the bar opened and a few guys who were obviously drunk stumbled out. Cella quickly looked at her feet and prayed they would just walk away and leave her alone. Being a college girl, she knew how stupid guys could get when they drank. As they got closer, Cella thought she heard a familiar voice. She looked up just in time to be face to face with Jon Snow! Cella's heart raced. There was Jon, amongst two bodyguards and the drummer of the band. Perhaps they sat at the bar after all the fans had left?  
  
"What's a hot thing like you doing alone in a parking lot after midnight?" one of the bodyguards asked as he stumbled a bit. Jon just looked at her and leaned against a car. Cella could not take her eyes off of him. He was just so...  
  
"Hey, I asked you a question!" the bodyguard shouted, clearly intoxicated.  
  
"Oh, um, my friend is in that trailer over there."  
  
"Haha, with Robb? Nice!" The drummer laughed. The guys made some more vulgar comments about groupies and gave each other high fives. But, all the while, Jon looked at Cella and stayed silent. He looked at her with his deep dark grey eyes; a look that made her melt.  
  
"Come on guys," the other bodyguard said "Let's get out of here. We gotta get you to Summerhall by 5 am for your radio interview at 7."  
  
"I'll catch up" Jon finally spoke. Oh, that voice. The guys looked at him for a second. He gave them a knowing look and they nodded and laughed as they walked away. "I noticed you tonight."  
  
Oh my god, he did? Speak, Cella, speak! "You did?" she finally muttered.  
  
"How could I not have? You're beautiful. And you have a great smile."  
  
Was Jon Snow actually coming on to her? Her knees went weak and an all too familiar feeling started to burn in between her thighs. He stood up and walked towards her. She closed her eyes and breathed deep. He smelled like a mixture of cologne and smoke. She opened her eyes again to see him inches from her face.  
  
"I'm Jon". he whispered.  
  
"I, I know... I mean, I'm Myrcella."  
  
"Nice to meet you Myrcella." He whispered, his face less than an inch from hers. Myrcella didn't know where she got the courage but without thinking about it for a moment, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips with his. Just when she thought he was going to push her, he kissed her in return. Soft at first, his lips gently pressing against hers. And then with increasing passion. Jon hungrily fed on Cella's lips. His tongue sought hers and she opened her mouth. They kissed harder. Jon pushed her against a nearby bus and deepened the kiss. The kiss was amazing. Cella was forgetting to breathe. Their tongues danced as the burning between her thighs got hotter. Jon brushed against Cella's body and she felt something hard. She opened her eyes to see Jon's still closed as he continued kissing her. Her mind was going 1,000 miles a minute. Her body was begging her to throw Jon down and give him the ride of his life, but her head wasn't so sure. How many girls had Jon kissed like this? Was Cella willing to take this further and become just another notch on a rock star's belt? Her head said no. No way. She had pride and dignity. But her body... oh, her body wanted him. This hot, famous guy, who had already had her in so many of her fantasies... In the end, Cella's body won.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"I want to be honest with you. You know what this is."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You seem great and gorgeous, but this is just..."  
  
"I know," Cella said. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew exactly what this was going to be, but her body didn't care. She was going to fuck Jon Snow.  
  
Jon had taken her to another of the tour buses and locked the door. They have just a short amount of time before he had to leave for Summerhall. Their passionate kissing session had continued into the bus, and they were now tumbling onto the bed. Cella was living a dream. He took off her tank top to reveal her red lacy bra. Her breasts were heaving with her breathing, hypnotizing Jon. He reached out to touch the soft, pale flesh encased in crimson lace. Cella moaned as his expert fingers began to tweak her nipples through her bra. She fumbled for his belt buckle as he artfully and quickly removed her bra. How many times had he done this? She abandoned her quest as she felt his hot mouth surround her nipple. His hands groped and rubbed her breasts hard as his tongue lapped at her nipple. As he sucked harder Cella began to moan louder, lost in feeling and lust.  
  
Suddenly Cella had no other thought then to pleasure Jon. She pushed him off of her chest and had him lay back. As she moved to go down on him Jon stopped her.  
  
"No time for that."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Cella, as much as I would love for you to suck my dick, we're short on time, and I need to fuck you."  
  
Cella just stared. The vulgar language and directness startled her but excited her as well. She stood up and removed her skirt. Jon looked at her and smiled. A wicked smile that had Cella removing her little red thong as fast as possible. Jon let out a slow breath, his eyes devouring her. He stood up and removed his shirt.  
  
"My God, he's perfect," Cella thought as she looked at his abs. He lowered his pants and boxers at the same time. Cella's eyes immediately went between his legs. His cock, already rock hard, straight, long and seemed the perfect thickness to Cella. He walked over to her and kissed her deep. As he took her lips, his hands drifted down her body. His one hand grabbed a breast and the other rested on her ass. He squeezed her ass hard and moaned, pumping his hips against her. He pulled a condom from a cupboard and lowered it on to his bulging member. They laid back on the bed again. Jon climbed on top of Cella and looked down at her. His eyes never left hers as he entered her fast, with one motion. Cella gasped with lust, pleasure and a little pain.  
  
Jon began to ride her fast. He was grunting as he thrust his rock hard member into her over and over."You're so tight." She was wet and hot too. Jon felt incredible and Cella felt even better. It was everything she fantasized about. Jon's cock felt amazing inside of her, slamming her cunt and making her flesh feel as though it were on fire. Their bodies began to glisten as they picked up speed. The bed was rocking as Jon fucked Cella with all he had. Moans and groans escaped their lips. Jon shifted slightly. That little shift allowed him to start banging into Cella's G spot. The feeling was like no other. She clawed at his back and bit into his shoulder as he rode her. Each thrust made her feel hotter. The pleasure was beyond anything Cella had felt. She knew an orgasm was coming.  
  
"Jon, oh god, Jon!"  
  
"Yes, you little slut! Does that feel good?"  
  
"Fucking yes!!!" she screamed. The talk sent Cella over the edge. She lifted her hips as a wave of pleasure washed over her. Her cunt clenched and twitched as she came hard. Cella heard nothing but a buzzing in her ears and felt nothing but white-hot pleasure as she screamed Jon's name.  
  
"Yes, cum bitch" Jon growled. He pulled out and quickly flipped Cella over. As he entered her from behind Cella, felt exhilarated. She gasped loudly as he began to fuck her from behind. Jon moved in and out of Cella's slick cunt as he rubbed her ass. She began grinding back against him. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Cella froze and looked at the door.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Jon hit her ass hard. She squealed and looked back at him.  
  
"Don't stop!"  
  
She began to grind again. Her ass burned where he hit her, but it made her wetter than ever.  
  
"Go away!" Jon shouted and the knocking ceased. He continued to slam into her and...  
  
*SMACK*  
  
He hit her ass again. And then again. Cella pushed back against Jon as hard as she could and began humping wildly, loving the feeling of being spanked  
  
He then picked her up and slammed her against the side of the bus. Cella had never been called these names during sex but found she loved it. The dirty names, the hot sex, the rock star... it was like something straight out of a movie. Jon began to fuck her hard against the wall. He lifted her knees up over his arms, giving his hard cock better access to fucking her deeper. He was filled with such need. Jon began to pump faster then Cella knew was possible. He leaned down and caught one of her pink nipples in his mouth. He began to suck with earnest. Cella became lost in the lust. She grabbed Jon's ass, helping him slam her as hard as he could.  
  
"Fuck me harder!"  
  
Jon seemed to love hearing Cella speak this way. He abandoned her tit and began to moan in Cella's ear.  
  
'You feel better than anything, Cella. Seven hells!"  
  
She was in ecstasy. She loved being fucked like this. She loved it hard. She loved it deep. She closed her eyes and felt the rush of Snow come over her.  
  
"Jon, I'm so close." She managed to get out.  
  
"Me too sweet girl, me too." Cella opened her eyes. Jon was close to her and kissed her lips. He continued making love to her. She grabbed onto him.  
  
"Jon please, I'm going to cum."  
  
Jon pounded harder, looking at her, he was close to. With each motion they got closer, the waves higher, finally the biggest one came. Myrcella lost it and cried out "Jon!!" He continued his assault into her contracting muscles...he came and had made her cum with such a force and an animalistic growl.  
  
He caught himself against the wall and quietly moaned as he pulled himself from her. As soon as his cock left her body, she collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. Jon lifted her up and kissed her hard.  
  
"That was incredible, Cella."  


* * *

  
Cella has clothed again and waiting for a cab outside the bar. Jeyne had long since left. Cella and Jon had gotten dressed and had a quick kiss goodbye. He said he would look her up next time he was in town. Cella knew it was an empty promise but her heart couldn't help but flutter. She watched as the tour buses drove down the street and out of sight. She had had the night (and sex) of her life. Her knees still felt weak, and she knew her pussy would be sore. But, she couldn't help thinking, "Will I ever see him again?"

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are most welcome.


End file.
